The Truth About Angel
by Arghannapotter
Summary: Angel Kingdom Hearts Crossover. "Angel is really Marluxia in disguise, you know."


**Disclaimer1: I don't own BtVS, Angel, Organization XIII or Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: A while back me and my friend answered a quiz in DA and one of the "questions" was "Angel is really Marluxia in disguise, you know." This is the result... Don't kill me!**

The Truth About Angel

One sunny day, Marluxia was out on a walk appreciating all the beauty of the world while rose petals were thrown around at every one of his movements and ended up twirling around him. Marluxia was calm and collected and even content. That, however, changed the moment a girl saw him walking down the street.

That girl's name was Sakura Rutherford, though that is completely irrelevant right now, for the one thing that matters about her, in this tale, is that she was rather prone to coming up to a complete stranger and tell him what she thought about him.

This time, the unfortunate victim of this habit of hers was Marluxia, who was down right shocked when she walked up to him and said "You're gay!", before skipping away happily.

Now, people usually didn't say that to Marluxia's face, for he was a powerful Nobody, even though he had heard his "colleagues" saying that behind his back. This was the last straw! He was going to stop being gay! He was going to be manly and powerful and frightening!

Having made that decision, Marluxia hired (for the price of not killing him) an image consultant, Pierre, and with his help created his new persona. He had his hair cut short but spiked up in the front, for that was very fashionable. He also painted his hair brown instead of the pink he so loved. He also put some brown contact lenses and changed his clothing to blend in with the world he was currently in.

As the _piece de resistance,_ Pierre chose a decent name for his client. The name was Liam. It was brilliant. Short, yet exotic. Strong but rare.

With his make-over, Marluxia (from now on, known as Liam), went about training to appear as non-gay as possible. Liam went to several bars, hooked-up with several girls and got drunk a lot, like a true man should do.

This went on for a while until one day he followed a beautiful lady to a dark alley, more like a dead-end then anything else. He thought that this woman, like many others, wanted to engage in promiscuous activities with him, for the night. Oh, how wrong he was. This woman, Darla, was not, in fact a woman. She was a vampire, a vampire who had taken a liking to him.

That fateful night, Liam was turned into a vampire himself, and renamed by his Sire, the vampire Darla. She named him Angelus. This name meant a demon with the face of an angel. And so, Liam will be from now on known as Angelus.

Angelus and Darla proceeded to wreak havoc on Earth. She was evil and taught Angelus everything she knew, but he soon surpassed her, for he was a natural at evilness. And so, for more then one century, the two vampires did all sorts of evil and unforgivable actions.

One of the most truly twisted and evil thing Angelus did was torture an angelic Seer into madness and then turn her into a vampire. Her name was Drusilla and later on, she herself sired another vampire into their group. He came to be known as William the Bloody, or Spike, for he tortured his victims with railroad spikes.

After more then one century, life or death, as the case happens to be, turned around once again for Angelus. Darla had brought him a gift, a virgin girl from a clan of gypsies. However, after angelus killed the girl, her clan was mad, and decided to get revenge. So they cursed Angelus.

The curse was truly twisted and horrible, for they granted the vampire Angelus with a soul. Now, you must understand that when one is turned into a vampire, their souls die, and are replaced with a demon, so that the vampires can't feel regret for the horrible things they do.

Angelus, now ensouled, couldn't keep doing what he had done for the past century, and slowly spiraled down into a depression, regretting everything he had done as an evil vampire.

That lasted for a few more decades until he met a Vampire Slayer, named Buffy, who fell in love with him. He liked her a lot as well, but as her job was to kill evil vampires like him, he couldn't keep calling himself Angelus, as he had made quite a name for himself and she would certainly recognize that name and kill him.

Angelus decided to change his name again, so he could love Buffy and be manly with her. And so, showing his brilliant imagination, (either that, or he just though her name was weird enough), he decided to call himself Angel. And that is what he shall be known as, from now on.

Angel's relationship with Buffy was very bumpy and resulted in Angel losing his soul, going back to being Angelus, getting his soul back and becoming Angel again, spending some time in hell, coming back to this world and eventually leaving her and going to Los Angeles to fight evil and earn redemption.

One cloudy night, Angel was out on a walk brooding, as he was prone to do, lately. This happened a lot actually, but this night was special. This night was special because Spike (sired by Drusilla, sired by Angelus) showed up.

Spike was very insulting, evil and hated Angel with a passion. He also had a habit of calling Angel "poofter". Now this usually wouldn't be a problem for Angel, who was used to it. However, this time Spike was bored and decided to keep insulting him longer, until he snapped.

After two hours of constantly calling Angel all the names he could think of, and then some, he was about ready to give up, until he said "You're gay!"

"ARGHH!!" There was a loud growl and Angel had had enough. He had gone to all this trouble only to end up being called gay again. Well, that just wouldn't do! And so he yelled at Spike: "YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT! I'M GOING BACK TO THE ORGANIZATION XIII! THEY MIGHT CALL ME GAY THERE, BUT AT LEAST THEY RESPECT ME AND I CAN BE FEARED!"

And with that, Angel, with a turn, returned his hair to the former long pink locks, took his contacts off and was back to wearing his normal Organization clothing. Spike was shocked speechless and, later, when he thought about what happened he was stuck on the parting words of the man/vampire he has thought he knew: "And my name is Marluxia." Well, that and the fact that as he left, there were rose petals everywhere.

And so, from now on, Angel will be known as Marluxia.

Before going back to the Organization he tried to find the girl that had drove him over the edge so he could kill her. Since he couldn't, Marluxia settled himself with killing Pierre.

**Disclaimer2: I don't own Sakura Rutherford, she is just my friend and she would never do that, she would just appreciate his ass.**

**A/N2: I would like to dedicate this fic to my matey Saku-chan. I love you!!**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
